Practical Gifts
by TheWinterMe
Summary: 2k16 'verse, Out of the Shadows. April notices with way he lifts his glasses before carefully wiping them clean, afraid of another snap underneath thickly wrapped adhesive tape. Maybe, she can help him out. Apritello.


_A/N: This was supposed to be a platonic-like relationship between Donatello and April. But, seeing those two actually talk in the sequel had me thinking about these two more._ _So, inspiration hit. Hard._

* * *

"Mikey!" hollered the tallest. "Please stay out of my workspace!" Shaking his head, Donatello exhaled, dropping a stack of packed folders on his already paper scattered desk. His morning already started out dreadful. They ran out of coffee. And even worse, the milk had gone bad and his alarm didn't go off. He didn't need any of his brothers provoking him. Taking off his glasses, he pinched the flat bridge of his nose, eyes squinting shut.

A long break will definitely be needed today.

Donatello diligently lifted heavy spectacles, easing its handles to slip over the sides of his face. He blinked through recently cleaned lenses, hurrying to work on the computers. Long fingers swiftly typed away complex codes for a new program he designed the night before, occasionally glancing between his neatly scribbled up notebook and the screen.

Hunching over the monitors, amber eyes scanned across every video display, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Busied fingers shortly froze over keys when spotting a certain brunette quickly by-passing his hidden security cameras. He caught a glimpse of her arms tightly folded over her chest, long hair floating behind her as she hurried.

The corners of his lips rose before returning to his work with ease.

Donnie must have missed something, an unclear definitive thought of April not announcing her arrival. Usually, she'd greet Michelangelo first, as he always waited for her by the door. Then Leonardo who wanted to express gallant manners before going back to the dojo for his daily meditation. And he was sure Raphael would be greeted sooner than him.

It was too early for her to find him at his usual spot in front of the monitors. Which was why he unexpectedly jumped when feeling a hand ghost over his lean shoulder.

"A-April?" Donatello cleared his throat after shifting his attention. Did she always have to beam that radiant smile of hers? "April, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" He immediately cringed at such corny phrasing just as she chuckled behind a hand. As always, he managed to make her laugh. Not in the most flattering way.

"Well, today, I'm on a little mission of my own," April could barely hide her enthusiasm, clutching a brown paper bag by her side.

"Oh?" Donatello questioned while pushing away from his desk, curiosity peaking. "Did Casey find another foot clan sighting?"

April shook her head, soft curls bouncing along her shoulders.

"Are you doing more undercover investigations?"

Again, April shook her head.

"Good, because that wig of yours…"

"Hey! I thought I looked pretty good as a blonde," she pouted.

"Along with the stolen skirt and sweater…"

"I went back to return them!"

"I'm teasing," he chuckled. "Hmmm." Donatello brought a hand to rest underneath his chin, speculating what her secretive mission could be.

"Can I give you a hint?"

The lanky terrapin never got a chance to answer once catching a whiff of rosehip fragrance across her neck. He hadn't realized how close she had gotten.

Almost always he'd get tongued tied around the pretty reporter. He couldn't help himself. On most occasions, he remained in the background among his brothers, afraid of saying the wrong thing. She was their hogosha. They were all indebted as she saved their lives back when they were tiny pet turtles. The tinkerer assumed they had nothing to talk about. He was into hacking firewalls, fiddling with electrical devices, and frequently studying the latest scientific discovery. Regularly, he would fix her laptop or camera after continuously insisting, even against her wishes. It isn't a bother, he'd retort. It was a nice way to interact with her. Having a long conversation together never seemed to happen. Especially alone.

High-pitched squeak escaped once small delicate hands carefully removed his thick framed glasses. Amber eyes squinted, watching the slim blurry figure place them over a pile of textbooks. He remained in his seat, patiently waiting as long fingers drummed along the cracked armrest of his desk chair.

"It's in this bag here," April gestured. "Can you guess? And it's not a foot-long sub," she winked.

Donatello grinned when reaching for the small bag she handed. Calloused fingertips barely grazed smooth knuckles before placing the gift over tan corduroy lap. His smile grew once taking a peek of what was inside, eagerly reaching in after a quick glance at the anxious woman.

"You didn't have to April. It's not my birthday, from what you've told me. Or my mutation day." His lingering smile couldn't help but expressively grow. "What's the occasion?"

"Well," she shrugged, "consider it as an appreciative gesture for helping me out with my crappy work equipment all the time. And also for that super-duper awesome watch." April coyly giggled, tucking strands of hair behind an ear to show off her watch. "Even though you weren't obligated to."

His knee avidly bounced as impatient hands took out his new pair of glasses from its plastic case. They were the same size as his broken ones to perfectly frame his face. Lowering his arms, Donatello timidly glanced at April.

"…How do I look?"

April leisurely stepped forward, caressing green scaly shoulder while meeting cheerful gaze.

"Like a chic geek," she taunted, playfully flicking a suspender with her thumb.

He chuckled loudly, making his chair tremble beneath him.

"I actually consider myself a nerd, if you don't mind," Donatello corrected, smirk never leaving his face.

"Alright," the news reporter played along. "Like a stylish nerd." Their laughter continued, not caring if anyone barged into the room to find them at an almost friendly embrace.

"Now, don't tell the guys I gave them to you," she interrupted with a whisper, reaching up to keep his glasses from sliding off his face. "I don't want them to think I'm playing favorites."

"O-oh," stammered the nervous turtle, cheeks reddening, knowing he'd probably looked foolish. "Of course." He hoped she wouldn't be able to hear the nonstop hammering against his chest. Still, he enjoyed their brief moment together. Even if it only lasted a few minutes.

"Well," April pulled away, his disappointment going unnoticed. "I better leave you to your work." She gestured over to his messy desk before glancing at her watch. "I only stopped by for your present. Besides, I'm running late for an interview. Tell the guys I'll be back later."

Seeing her rush out, he hesitated in stopping her. But, it wasn't everyday someone gifted him something.

"Oh, um, April?" She turned back, manicured hand resting alongside the door frame. "T-thanks." Flashing a smile, she waved at him.

"No problem, D."

After hearing the clicking of her heels grow fainter and fainter, Donatello swiveled to dig a small violet colored notebook underneath the clutter. Flipping to a blank page, he reached for a pen, jotting down a few notes. Seizing his movements, wide tongue brushed over thin upper lip, lost in concentration. What's something practical she'll need, he thought out loud.

Suddenly his face lit up, beaming as the ball point pen scribbled away.


End file.
